There are many different types of machines used in construction, mining, etc. One such type of machine is a grading machine (often referred to as a “grader” or “motor grader”). One example of a commercially available grading machine is Caterpillar Inc.'s model 24M motor grader. Grading machines are machines typically used for a variety of purposes including for example to level or smooth out a ground surface. Grading machines typically include a main body supported and movable on wheels and powered by an engine. A movable drawbar is typically secured to the main body and a moldboard (also referred to as a blade) is secured to the drawbar. The drawbar may in top view have a large portion that is generally circular in shape and thus these types of drawbars may be referred to as circle drawbars. The drawbar of a grading machine may be secured and mounted for movement including rotation, relative to the main frame of the grading machine. The moldboard may be secured to the drawbar and move with the drawbar. During movement of the grading machine the position and orientation of the drawbar and in particular the moldboard attached thereto, can be selected and adjusted by operation of devices on the grading machine, such as hydraulic cylinders, in order to provide for a desired contour of the surface of the ground over and/or near to which the grading machine travels.
During use, the drawbar and moldboard components of the grading machine are typically subjected to a significant amount of wear and may periodically suffer breakage. Accordingly it will become necessary to service, repair and/or replace the existing drawbar and/or moldboard, or parts thereof.
The drawbar and moldboard are typically very heavy, being made from a material such as a strong metal like a type of steel. They are also large in size and the drawbar in particular is usually of a relatively complex shape. Due to the shape of the drawbar, its center of gravity is not centrally located. Therefore, it is difficult to handle these components during removal from, and installation on, the grading machine. The difficulty in handling such components may cause safety concerns, especially at remote work sites. It is also difficult to transport such components. During service and/or repair of the drawbar and moldboard, a grading machine may be out of service for a considerable period of time.
It is therefore desirable to provide improved methods for holding, installing, removing, servicing/repairing and transporting moldboards and drawbars, and to provide apparatuses relating to the same.